Indiana Sonic and the Quills Of Dominion
by SonicWareInc.VP
Summary: Archaeologist Indiana Sonic journeys to a lost temple to retrieve the powerful and sacred Quills of Dominion. However, with an indigenous tribe of hedgehog guardians, and a familiar foe out for the same object, it's easier said than done...


A/N: Hey everyone! How's it going? Any who, my name is , and today I have a special treat for all of you! And it's this new series I came up with, called the "Indiana Sonic" series! In this series, I take the original action hero, Indiana Jones, and put a Sonic-type spin on him, thus turning him into….wait for it…..INDIANA SONIC! He's still the speedy, true-blue hedgehog that you all know and love, except that he now wears the classic fedora, and swings the legendary kangaroo-hide bullwhip! And you can be sure that there will be a whole lot of adventure and action, and let's not forget romance!

So read, review, and enjoy! And please, NO FLAMES!

Oh, I almost forgot…..I don't own STH or Indiana Jones. STH is owed by Sega and Sonic Team and Good old Indy is owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilms.

Prologue- mission briefing

It was a beautiful day in Station Square. The city was a thriving place, with a population whose total sum was dizzying to even think about. About a majority of that population belonged to the local humans of the city. However, a great dozen of that said population belonged to a recent boost of animals. However, these were not your average animals, they could walk, talk, and act just like the humans. These visitors were accepted graciously into the culture of our world. One of these otherworldly visitors, a blue hedgehog, was the most recognized of them all. He was also one of the most noted archaeologists in the world. He worked at the Station Square Museum of Natural History, where various ancient artifacts from all around the world were collected, and set out for all the people to see. Because of this occupation, he was often called a treasure hunter, but he didn't mind it. He loved this job, and the thrills it brought with it. Today, however, was about to bring a new challenge for him…..

He was sitting on his sofa in his apartment home when he heard a knock at his door. He got up, and answered the door. Another hedgehog was standing there when the blue hedgehog opened the door. This hedgehog was just like the blue one, save for the fact that this hedgehog in particular was a light shade of gray, and his quills were shorter that the blue one's. In his hands was a parcel, stamped with the emblem of the Station Square Museum of Natural History.

"Hello Indiana," the gray hedgehog said to the blue one.

"Um, call me sonic."

Ok….sonic. I have a parcel for you from the museum."

The hedgehog whose name was either Indiana or Sonic took the parcel from the gray hedgehog's hands, said thanks, and went back inside the apartment. He opened the parcel, to find a handsome, leather covered book. When he opened the book, pictures of a golden quill helmet greeted him. Along with the book was a sheet of paper. The paper said:

_Dear Indiana,_

_ It has come to our attention to inform you that our finest archaeologists have discovered the location of the next artifact that's needed for this museum. According to their reconnaissance, the Quills of Dominion are located in an ancient temple, far from civilization. However, they could not gain any access into the temple, due to a strange hedgehog guardian. We hate to say it, but she chased us right out before we could even set a foot inside. It appears that she didn't understand that we were looking for this legendary artifact for our museum. However, she only saw us as thieves. And strange enough, she didn't know what a museum was._

Sonic chuckled a little when he read the part about the hedgehog girl. As soon as he got over his chuckle, he read more:

_And so, faced with this dilemma, we turn to you for help. Please, we are counting on you to somehow bypass this hedgehog guardian any way you can, and retrieve this artifact. The enclosed album has pictures of the temple, coordinates, and also pictures of the quills themselves. Please, the museum is counting on you!_

_Sincerely, _

_The Station Square Museum of Natural History_

"Well, duty calls," The blue hedgehog said with a smile as he got his wardrobe together, a brown light jacket and a matching brown fedora. He then went into his closet, and got out his Kangaroo-hide bullwhip. The whip had been his most integral tool during his days as an archaeologist. He smiled and coiled the whip, and put it on his belt which had a hook made to hang the weapon. He was now ready for adventure.

A/N: well, how's that? Yes I know it's short, but next chapter will have some meat on its bones, I promise.

So R + R, and remember, NO FLAMES!

Have a good one!


End file.
